We Meet Again
by HoneySuckle457
Summary: As the Gil, Molly, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny, progress through middle school, they soon come together and become the "Bubble Guppies" once again. A romantic, humorous, story that follows the Bubble Guppies through 7th grade and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

" Nice skirt, Oona! " The blonde-haired girl shouted to the innocent female as she boarded the bus. Oona sighed, sitting in the very front. This obviously wasn't a compliment, it's been like this ever since fourth grade, when everyone started caring about what you wore and how cool you were. Oona, apparently wasn't cool enough to hang out with anyone, so she became a 'nobody', falling all the way to the bottom of the social pyramid.

The bus stopped once again and a blue-haired male walked down the aisle. Oona looked up,and there eyes met. He quickly looked away, walking further down the aisle. Oona couldn't quite recall his name, but she could tell he was popular, and she knew never to mess with someone popular. But she couldn't help but wonder about him. Those curious, sparkling blue eyes and messy blue hair seemed awfully familiar. Of course she had seem him around school grounds before, but just not as close. Someone like her was never aloud to be seen around someone like him.

" Hi Oona, " Her best friend sighed, sliding next to Oona. Camille had been Oona's friend ever since fifth grade. She was the only one who hadn't turned on her.

" Hi! " Oona said enthusiastically. Camille smiled, leaning back into the seat. Oona did the same, looking out the window as they headed to Walden Middle School. It will be there second year attending Walden Middle School, and neither of them were happy about it. _Another miserable year_, the two thought, and it was true. When your considered a nobody, your always the target of 'populars'.

The bus started to slow down as they came closer and closer to Walden Middle School. As the bus came to a stop everyone started to flood out, pouring onto the sidewalk. Camille stood up, sliding out of her seat, with Oona following. But as Oona stood up in the aisle she was impacted by a group of girls. She fell to the groud, rubbing her head to ease the pain.

" Watch it! " Chloe, the leader of all 'populars', barked. She dodged Oona, then sashayed off the bus. " Nobody. " She sneered as her followers, well followed.

Oona opened her gently closed eyes, only to see a outstretched hand. She looked up, and to her surprise, it was the blue-haired boy she had seen earlier. She carefully took his hand and he smiled helping her up.

" Are you okay? " He asked as Oona brushed herself off.

" Yeah, I-I think so..." Oona nodded, running her fingers through her pigtails.

" Kids, you have to get off the bus, " the driver said, annoyance trailing in her voice.

" Cool. See ya around! " He gave her a slight wave and hopped off the bus. Oona followed but came to a stop when she saw her friend. She couldn't help but watch as he sank into the crowd. She ran his face through her mind, but nothing seemed to ring a bell. _If I don't remember him, then why do I feel like I know him?_ She thought. But she quickly shrugged the feeling away as she headed through the doors of Walden Middle School.

...

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys! So, yeah, this is my first fanfic of the Bubble Guppies, EVER! It's gonna be tough, you know, getting all there personalities right, and figuring out some side characters to put into the story, but I'me up for the challenge. Actually, I LOVE challenges. :3

I'm sorry that the summary's not great, I'll probably update that later, but I promise you this is going to be an awesome story, so just give me chance, please. :)

I read a couple more fanfics and I saw that authors included these notes at the top and/or the bottom. Do I have to include these in here? I'm just curious. I ALSO discovered, that one of my favorites characters, Gilly, isn't actually named Gilly! It's Gil! Yep! So does Molly only call him that? Is it just a nickname? Is there something GOING ON between the two of them? You guys are gonna have to update me on all this BG stuff. I just got I to the show and I know absolutely nothing about anything. So if you guys don't mind, could you tell me some of the main things about BG? Maybe the characters personalities or any SHIPPINGS going on between any of the guppies?

Alright, that's enough rambling on for now. I hope y'all likes, and please leave a review, it would really help me out a lot!

Love ya! Have a nice day! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Molly was never really that popular. Well, she was actually, until fourth grade. You see, before then Molly knew everyone, and everyone knew her. She always had someone to sit with at lunch, and everyone wanted to play with her during recess. But then Chloe Ginger came, and everything changed. She was the cool one, she had everything. She was the reason everything changed during fourth grade. And know, Molly's just left in the shadows. And as the years went on, no one would speak to her, she sat alone at lunch, and sat inside during recess. She was a loser, a 'nobody'.

But she could never forget her preschool years. She played one of the main characters on, The Bubble Guppies, along with her co-host Gil Gordon, who she had developed a crush on over time. But of course she would never tell him that, she was a 'nobody', and besides, none of her friends seemed to remember her.

" Hey Milly! " Molly cringed, turning around to face Chloe, a smirk sprawled on her face. Chloe was always calling Molly by the wrong name, it's just Chloe's way of reminding Molly that she was a 'nobody' and always will be.

" Oh, hi Chloe, " Molly said, hiding her face behind her books. Chloe's smirk grew and she knocked the books out of Molly's hands.

" Oh, silly me, my hands must have slipped! " Chloe said in a mocking tone, batting her eyelashes. She snickered, summoning her posse to follow her. As Chloe left she purposely walked all over Molly's books, continuing to snicker.

Molly sighed, crouching down to collect her books in binders, which were scattered all across the hall. When she picked up her final books she could feel tears gathering on the tips of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away with her sleeve and continued down the hall.

Molly took the long way to homeroom, only because she knew what awaited there. Chloe was in her homeroom, which means she'll see her everyday, for the rest of the year. _Just my luck_, Molly sighed heading into the classroom.

" Molly? Molly Gentilella? " A young woman asked, who Molly figured was the homeroom teacher.

" Here, " Molly raised her hand and shuffled to her seat. She could already hear whispers coming from Chloe. She looked up, and saw a girl with golden locks eyeing her in suspicion.

Moly quickly looks down, her face completely red. But when she looked back up she saw a boy, looking at her the same way the girl was. There eyes met and he gave her a smile. Molly blushed madly, looking back down at binder. No one had ever given her a smile before, well, only if it's a smirk or something in that area.

" So Gil, how was your summer break? " Chloe said, just loud enough so that Molly could hear it. Molly jumped in her seat, her face suddenly pale. Gil? She glanced over at the table, looking at the blue-headed male. Molly turned in her seat, her back against Chloe. _Things might just turn out better than I hoped_, Molly thought to herself. And she smiled, which is something she hadn't done in a while.

* * *

Deema was know for her charming looks and dramatic personality, but she was also known for being Gil's sister. Well, twin sister, that is. Same sparkling blue eyes and hilarious personality, the twins instantly became popular, so they didn't have to worry about fitting in as much as the normal person would.

As Deema walked through the halls of Walden Middle School, she couldn't help but wonder what her twin was doing right now. Probably playing paper football with all his guy friends in homeroom, Deema thought, smiling to herself. Although Deema and Gil may be identical twins, you could never mistake one for the other. For instance, you would always find Gil playing a sport. Whether it's soccer, football, baseball, or even basketball, he could do it all. On the other hand, you would always find Deema on a stage. With her dramatic personality, it's always easy for her to land the starring role in any performance.

Popular people were always seen as mean, and snotty, especially girls. But Deema and Gil weren't your usual 'populars'. They always made everyone feel included. They made it a priority to know everyone, and they never used the terms 'populars' or 'nobodies' ever, never ever.

Deema took her seat across from her brother, who was busy talking to someone behind him. One of the traits the twins shared was their ability to make friends anywhere. They two were very talkative, so wherever they went, they would always make a friend or two.

" Hey gurl! " Deema looks up from her phone, looking up at her friend, Chloe Ginger. Chloe Ginger is probably one of the best friends a girl could ever have. She's kind, loyal, generous, and honest. Deema and Chloe had met during fourth grade. She was knew to the district and didn't know anyone, so if it weren't for Deema, Chloe wouldn't be where she is today. Sure she can be a little crabby sometimes, but under that 'mean girl' look, is a warm and gentle person.

" Hey Chloe! " Deema smiles, motioning for Chloe to sit down. " How was your summer? "

" Same old, same old, " Chloe sighs, taking out her lip gloss. She looks over the top of her mirror at Gil, who is laughing at something someone had said. He turns around, but quickly turns away when he spots Chloe sitting there. He shakes his head, giving Deema a look that says, 'what is she doing here?!' Deema shrugs, turning back to Chloe. One of the cons of having Chloe as a friend is that she has a major crush on Gil. _Out of all the people, she picks my brother?!_, Deema sighs as Chloe tucks her lip gloss safely away in her purse.

" Molly? Molly Gentilella? " The homeroom teacher, Mrs. Oscar, shouts, taking attendance.

" Here, " A girl with long pink hair walks into the classroom, hugging her binders close to her chest.

" Who's that? " Gil and Deema ask in unison.

" Molly Gentilella, the biggest loser in school, " Chloe snickers, eyeing Molly as she sat down. Gil and Deema both look at each other, then look back at the girl. She sees us eyeing her and she quickly looks down, her face as red as a tomato.

Molly looked up once again, her eyes connecting with Gil's. He smiles, but she looks down again, her face flaming even more. Chloe rolled her eyes, smothering her lips with gloss, **again**.

" So Gil, how was your summer break? " She asked. Gil cringed, then twisted in his chair. He smiled, but Deema could see right through him. The bell rang and Gil rushed out, Deema laughed, running after her brother.

" Saved by the bell, " Gil sighed.

" Tell me about it, " Deema replied.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Okay, so I have a serious case of writers block. I just couldn't think of anything! So I'm sorry if this chapter isn't what you were expecting but it's the best I can do, well, for right now.

So I decided to do MollyxGil because, well, I thought it would kinda be easy, considering all the history they have together. :3

Deema and Gil are siblings! Twins to be exact! I don't know why, but I just imagine them as some sort of relative. Don't they look like it though?! If there not actually siblings , then, I don't know what I'd do with myself. ;D

I hope you guys liked it! Have a nice day! (or afternoon, depending on when your reading this ^_^ ) :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe Ginger was the daughter of the devil, well, that's at least how Camille thought it out to be. Oona had to disagree, she always saw the good in people, and Oona could tell that Chloe was actually a good person on the inside. " That's because she hasn't picked on you yet, " Camille would always say at this. Oona had never been a target of bullying for the 'populars', so she never had to worry about stuff like that.

As Oona and Camille walked into the cafe stopped in her tracks. It's that boy, Oona thought, spotting the blue-haired boy in the cluttered lunch room. " Save me a seat Camille, I have to..." Oona paused. If she told Camille she was going to talk to a 'popular', Camille would instantly disapprove, dragging her farther and farther away from the 'populars' table. " I have to...go throw something away, " Camille raised her eyebrow, but Oona scurried away before she could respond.

But before she could make to the table, she had collided with someone, and before she knew it, she was on the ground, covered in spaghetti. " AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! " Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs. Her posse quickly came and helped her clean up, but she brushed them away and gave Oona a cold, hard glare.

" You! You did this! " The said angrily, rising from the ground. " I can't believe you would do this to me! Do you know who I am? " She folded her arms, staring down at Oona.

" Oh come on Chloe, it was just an accident, " Oona turned her head, facing the boy she had seen earlier. He gave her a smile, reaching out his hand. Oona took it, and he help her up once again.

" Whatever, " Chloe gave Oona one last glare and walked away. She said something under her breath, causing her followers to look over their shoulders at Oona. They have her a look of disgust before rushing off.

" Are you okay? " A girl with golden locks asked, planting her hands on her hips. Oona nodded then looked down at her feet. " Have we met? " The girl asked, examining her from head to toe.

" Uh, no I don't think so, " Oona said, still staring down at her feet.

" Oh, well what's your name then? " She asked.

" Oona, " Oona looked up, answering the girl's question.

" I'm Deema, this is my brother Gil, " she pointing to herself, the motioned to the boy standing next to Oona. He smiled, giving her a quick 'hello'.

" Maybe we could hang some time? " Deema asked, flipping her golden curls over her shoulder. Oona nodded a smile hinted in her lips.

" Great! " She cheered, giving Oona a quick squeeze before walking away. Gil followed, waving 'goodbye' as they left.

" Throwing something away, huh? " Oona froze, her tray slipping out of her hands.

" Sorry Camille, it's just..." Oona trailed off, figuring out the words to say.

" I know, I know, I wouldn't have let you go, " The two friends laughed and walked over to their table.

* * *

Molly sat in the corner of the gym, watching all the students as they talked and laughed. Gym was always difficult for Molly, since she didn't know anyone, she was forced to be alone. Molly sighed, hugging her knees to her chest. She lowered her head as tears filled her eyes.

" Hey, wanna join our group? " Molly quickly wiped her eyes. She looked up and saw the girl from homeroom with Chloe by her side.

" Oh, sure, " Molly stood up, following them to the other side of the gym. Chloe stayed her distance, but Molly could tell she was really annoyed.

" Why does _Miranda_ have to be here?! " Chloe whined motioning to Molly.

" Chloe, don't be mean, " The girl said. Chloe snorted, glaring at Molly.

" Okay class, today were going to be playing kickball, " The gym teacher said, looking at clip board. " Everyone out on the field! " She blew the whistle that was hanging around her neck. When we arrived on the field she announced the team and who was going first.

" See ya out there! " Chloe said, smirking, shaking Molly's hands. Molly nodded and Deema raised her eyebrow.

When Chloe was up to bat, the bases were full. _All she has to do is score a home run_, Deema thought. She looked at Molly, who was smiling, ready to run home. Behind her was her brother Gil, who was busy chatting with another baseman. The ball rolled to Chloe and she smirked, kicking the ball towards Molly. When Molly saw the ball leave Chloe's toes, she's instantly ran home, causing the ball to rocket towards Gil.

" Oops! " Chloe said innocently. Deema glared at Chloe, and walked over to her fallen brother. Deema crouched down next to Molly and looked at her brother. _Good thing Chloe isn't a wiz at sports, or else Gil would have gotten a face full of ball_, Deema giggled. Molly eyed her suspiciously than look back at Gil. She was about to reach out and touch his face, when his eyes snapped open. He looked around for a while, then sat up.

" Here Gil, " The teacher tossed him an ice pack. Gil placed the ice pack gently on his top of his head and sat down on the sidelines.

" Chloe! " Molly yelled, stomping over to the clueless blond.

" What Matilda? You have something to say? " Chloe snapped causing Molly to cringe. She shook her head and ran towards the outfield.

" Chloe, I can't believe you! That ball was supposed to hit Molly, wasn't it? " Deema asked, annoyed.

" So? " Chloe shrugged, shaking her head. " It's no big deal Deema, it's not like anyone would care! " Deema shook her head, looking after Chloe as she walked to the pitchers mound.

" Batter up! "


	4. Chapter 4

Goby didn't know everyone, but he knew a good amount of people. That's basically what being semi-popular is, your not popular, but your not a 'nobody' either. There are only a few 'semi-populars' in the school, and Goby was one of them. But you never knew where you actually were in the social pyramid. You could be inching towards full popularity, or inching away from it. As far as Goby knew, he was inching closer. Everyday he would meet someone new, and he would just get this feeling that he was getting closer and closer to the top. Not that it was any big deal to Goby.

As Goby walked into the science classroom, he was swarmed by a wave of 'hellos' and 'what's up'. He greeted everyone and swiftly made his way toward his seat.

" I see someone's getting mighty popular, " Goby looked to his right, facing his best friend John. Goby had been best friends with John for as long as he could remember, which wasn't very far. They had met in fourth grade, during recess.

" Whatever, " Goby smiled, doodling some more in his notebook. A while later there was a ruckus at the door. Goby and John both looked up and saw a crowd of people welcoming a blue-haired male.

" Who's that? " Goby asked his friend.

" Dude, you don't know who that is? " John shook his head, the lowered his voice until it was a faint whisper.

" That's Gil Gordon, the most popular guy in school. Everyone loves him, even the teachers! " John said, rolling his eyes. " Which is surprising, considering his grades..." Goby looked up the boy, who had already taken his seat next to John.

" He's also twins with one of the most popular girls in school, " John continued. And right on cue, a girl waltzed in, Chloe right by her side. " Deema. " Goby turned his attention to the girl, who was walking over to her look-alike. Goby's heart skipped a beat as the girl made eye contact with him. She smiled, giving the lovestruck male a slight wave. Goby waved back, the looked down at his desk.

The teacher suddenly appeared in front of everyone, signaling class to begin. The period droned on as their teacher, Mr. McDonald, talked about the class and what they would be doing. From dissecting frogs, to mixing chemicals, he promised that this would be an 'exciting' year to remember.

* * *

Nonny sat in the corner of the library, reading one of his favorite books for the fifth time. No one ever comes to this spot, so it was always reserved for Nonny. That's how Nonny spent his sixth period, alone and in a corner. Actually, that's how Nonny spent most of his classes. Since no one would ever talk to him, he would always be alone.

" Uh, excuse me, is this spot taken? " Nonny looked up from his book, his eyes connecting with a purple-haired female. She motioned to the bean bag next to him. Nonny nodded, looking back down at his book.

" I'm Oona, " She said, after a long pause. Nonny looked up from his book again, shaking her outstretched hand. " What's your name? "

" Nonny, " He said quietly. She nodded, smiling at the shy ginger.

" Your cute! " Oona said, her smile widening. Nonny paused a look of confusion spreading across his face.

" Uh, thank...you? " Nonny said, making his statement sound like more of a question. The bell for sixth period rang and the two stood up, looking awkwardly at one another.

" I guess I'll see ya later then? " Oona asked before leaving the library. Nonny nodded slowly. Oona smiled, skipping down the hall. Nonny looked after her, then headed in the other direction.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_This was a really short chapter, dontcha think? Yeah, sorry about that ^_^'. I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this story! After a hard day at school it's nice to see your comments and reviews! :D_**

**_So this is chapter 4? I think so, yeah. So far, so good. Thanks for your support guys, it really helps keep me going! :))))))_**


	5. Chapter 5

_ I'm so sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long. I had a major cold that lasted for a few days, and after getting braces, I wasn't feeling too good. I still feel a little sick, but I've built up enough courage to write he next chapter. Sorry for the wait._

* * *

" Hey, your that girl! " Molly turned around, Gil rushing towards her. She smiled, waving at the turbo-charged male.

" Molly, right? " Gil asked, once he reached Molly. She nodded, blush creeping around the tip of her nose. " How come I've never seen you around before? "

" Well, uh..." Molly was usually the one to blend in with a crowd. She never stood out as much as Gil or Deema did, even with her radiant pink hair. But she could never tell that to Gil, not with him looking at her like that.

" Never mind, you don't have to answer that, " Gil laughed as they continued to walk down the hall.

" Uh, Gil, are you sure you want to be seen with someone like me? " Molly asked, hiding her face behind her binders.

" What do you mean? " Gil asked, grabbing Molly's arm. Molly stopped, backing up towards Gil.

" Gil, your the most popular guy in school, and I'm the most _un_popular girl in school. " Molly stiffened, remembering all the rude comments and remarks from her past three years. " You, being seen here with me, could ruin your reputation, and I would hate to do that to you Gil. " _I love you too much for that_, Molly thought, her face completely red.

" Molly, please, nobody believes in all that 'populars' vs. 'nobody' junk, " Gil said, making air quotes on the words "nobody" and "populars".

" Gil! What are you doing with this, _nobody_?! " Chloe yelled, running over to the duo.

" I stand corrected..." Gil sighed, rolling his eyes.

" Melissa, what are you doing hanging around Gil? " Chloe bark, standing between Molly and Gil.

" First of all, " Gil started to say, pushing past Chloe. " Her name's Molly, secondly, who cares if she's a 'nobody'? Does it really matter? " Chloe sighed, giving Molly one of her signature glares.

" Have it your way Gil..." Chloe flipped her shiny blond hair, walking away with her posse right behind her.

" Thanks...no one's ever done that for me before, " Molly muttered, looking up at Gil.

" No problem, " Gil winked. " Catch ya later! " And with a blink of an eye, he was gone, disappeared, vamoose. Molly sighed a smile spreading across her face. But just across the hall stood a shadowy figure. She raised her eyebrow, then quickly made her way down the hall, her golden curls trailing behind her.

...

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys liked it! It was the best I could come up with, I'm super sorry that it's not what you were expecting for such a long wait. And of course it's super short! :(((( I'm sorry, this is my fault, I would always wear these little raincoats as I walked to school, so I guess I caught a cold because of that. ^_^'**

**I'll definitely be working on the next chapter when I post this, so it might some out the same day this chapter is posted, if not then the day after. I mean, I've actually got a lot of free time on my hands!**

**But I bet you couldn't guess who that mysterious girl was?! I'm kidding, the 'golden curls' must have given it away. Besides, I'm not that good at cliffhangers, so I'll leave it to the professionals. **

**Have a nice day! Love ya! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Gil floated into the kitchen, sinking into his chair. Mrs. Gordon whistled away at the stove as Mr. Gordon read the daily news.

" Deema! Dinner's ready! Better hurry or else your food'll get cold! " Mrs. Gordon shouted, placing a plate in front of Gil and his father. Deema walked in sitting down in between her mother and father. Mr. Gordon looked up from his newspaper at his son, who was daydreaming of who knows what.

" Gil? Are you gonna eat? " The concerned father asked. Gil snapped out of his daydream, slowly nodding.

" What's wrong sweetie? " Mrs. Gordon asked, making her way to the table.

" Oh, it's nothing..." Gil muttered, jabbing at his broccoli. Deema snickered, taking a sip of her water.

" Something happen at school? " Mrs. Gordon lifted her son's head, but he didn't make any eye contact.

" Someone's in love, " Deema sneered, hiding her laughter from her family. Gil blushed, his face completely red.

" What? " Mr. and Mrs. Gordon shouted in unison. " What is she talking about, Gil? " Mr. Gordon added. Gil shook his head, running out of the kitchen. Deema rolled her eyes, finishing the rest of her macaroni and cheese. Mrs. Gordon rushed after her son, following him onto the porch.

" Something's bugging you Gilly, " Mrs. Gordon said, sitting down next to her son. Gil smiled at the use of his nickname. Back in preschool, his nickname used to be Gilly. No one could remember who used to call him that, but it had eventually caught on and everyone used it once in a while.

" How'd you know? " Gil looked up at his mother, who gave him a tight squeeze.

" 'Cause mother's know everything. " They both laughed as they embraced one another. Gil knew his mother would always be there when he needed her. And right now, Gil was really in need of his mother.

" So, what's this about being in love? " Mrs. Gordon asked as they broke apart. Gil blushed, looking down at his shoes.

" There's this girl, " Gil explained, " I've never seen or even met her before, but it seems like I've know her forever. I can't explain it, but I just have this feeling whenever I'm around her, almost like...I don't know..."

" Love's a hard thing to explain, Gil, " Mrs. Gordon reassured him. " But your a smart boy, so I'm sure you'll figure it out. "

" That's just it, I don't think I can. You see, I really, really like her, but if I'm seen hanging out with her..."

" Your reputation will be ruined. I know what it feels like, " Mrs. Gordon said, finishing Gil's sentence.

" Really? " Gil looked up at his mom, his eyes widening.

" Yep. Back in high school, I wasn't the most 'popular' girl in school. In fact, I was practically invisible. But then your father showed up and I fell head over heels for him. I would do anything just to be breathing the same air as him, even if that meant changing my whole schedule so I could be in every single one of his classes. " Mrs. Gordon explained.

" Wow, you were a 'nobody'? " Gil said, looking at his mother in disbelief.

" I know, I know, hard to believe right? Anyway, later in the year your father admitted his feelings for me, but told me that we couldn't be together. " Mrs. Gordon looked up at the sky, then back to her son. " I was heartbroken. Completely heartbroken. But over summer break I changed everything about myself. My hair, my face, even my personality, just to be with your father. " She put her hand on Gil's shoulder, turning him towards her. " Gil, love is a confusing, surprising puzzle, but if you put the right pieces together, maybe...just maybe, you'll be able to live a long, happy life. " Gil nodded, but didn't understand a word that was coming out of her mouth.

" Thanks mom, " Mrs. Gordon smiled as Gil stood up. He headed back into the house, walking into the kitchen to finish up his dinner.

" You know I could help you. " Deema said, putting the last dish into the dishwasher.

" What do you mean? " Gil asked with a mouth full of broccoli.

" I could help you, with Molly, " Deema answered her brother. " You know, I could tell her what a great guy you are and she'll fall madly in love with you. Then at your marriage you'll give me a big thank you gift of a thousand dollars and you'll take me with you on your honeymoon! Where are we going? Paris? China? Traveling to Florida and back on a yacht?! "

Gil rolled his eyes, handing Deema his plate. " I think I can handle this. "

" Okay, but don't blame me if you end up marrying Chloe, " Deema snickered, turning towards the sink.

* * *

" Hi Nonny! " Nonny looked up from his backpack, watching as Oona rushed towards him. He waved, continuing to stuff books into his bag. Nonny had actually been seeing a lot of Oona lately, in fact this is his fifth time today seeing her. It's not that Nonny didn't like her, he just thought it was unusual that Oona had suddenly popped into his life.

" I was heading over to Deema and Gil's place to study? Do you want to come? " Over the past few weeks Oona had started to become great friends with the two siblings. It was almost as if she was part of their family.

" Sure, " Nonny muttered, even though he had no idea who those people were.

" Come on in Oona! " Deema said, making way for the duo. " Oh, I see you've brought a visitor! "

Oona nodded, her pigtails bouncing up and down. " This is Nonny. "

" Hi! I'm Deema, but you probably already knew that. " Nonny stood there, giving Deema a blank stare. " No? Okay then! " Deema led Oona and Nonny into the living room, where Gil was sitting on the couch, a licorice stick hanging out his mouth.

" Gil! " Deema barked, causing Gil to choke on his candy. " We have guests. "

" Oh, hey Oona and..." Gil paused, looking at Nonny.

" Nonny. " Oona answered. Gil smiled, nodding at the ginger.

As the time passed, Nonny observed Dema and Gil and how they acted. They were almost the same, but Gil tended to be on the more calmer side. Nonny also noticed the way Gil acted towards Oona. He treated her as if she were a sister, which Nonny though didn't make any sense, considering he already had a sister. Nonny didn't know how to describe the twins. They were basically everything you would find in any typical 'popular', except for the fact that they didn't use the terms 'nobody' or 'populars'. They never called Oona or Nonny 'nobodies' and they never considered themselves as 'populars'.

" Okay kiddos, time for a snack! " A man had walked onto the room, carrying a platter of finger sandwiches and crackers. Nonny could easily tell that it was their father. He had the same blue eyes, and he and Gil both shared the same vibrant blue hair.

" Thanks daddy! " Deema sang, taking the tray from her father. Gil nodded, grabbing a handful of crackers. Oona giggled, watching as Gil shoved them into his face. Nonny didn't see what was funny, so he just continued with his homework, not saying a word for the rest of the study time.

Gil looked over at Nonny, curiosity rushing though him. Gil could tell Nonny was shy, he could tell right away. But Gil couldn't help but wonder about him. Questions flooded through his mind, but he never had the courage to ask. Nonny wasn't anything like Oona. Oona was so adorable, it would be hard not to love her. Gil saw how Oona had reacted towards him. She thought of him as a big brother. You know, the cool brother that has all the cool friends and can do all the cool stuff, that kind of brother. Gil couldn't help but treat her as a sister. Younger sister that is. Gil shook his head, clearing his mind from all distractions. He had to focus, if he got lower than a C in math, then his dad was gonna make him quit every single sport he played, which was too many to count. Gil got his love of sports from his dad. They would always go to professionals games when Gil was little, and Mr. Gordon would always teach Gil a thing or two about a sport.

" Bye! " Gil looked up from his notebook, realizing that he was lost in his thoughts. He stood up, watching as Deema closed the door.

" Where'd they go? " Gil asked, picking up the empty platter.

" They left, just now, " Deema said, walking up the steps. Gil sighed, flopping himself on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

" Tell me that I'm worth it, I'll prove that I deserve it, and I can be..." Molly sang, her fingers gliding across the piano keys. " The me that you don't seeeee..."

Gil clapped furiously, causing Molly to jump in surprise. She turned around, blush spreading across her face.

" Your really good! " Gil complimented, squeezing in next to Molly.

" Oh, uh, thank you..." Molly nodded, looking down at her songbook.

" What's this? " Gil asked, taking the book out of Molly's lap. He flipped through it, looking at all the different songs.

" It...It's just my songbook, " Molly replied silently, looking down at her lap. Gil smiled, continuing to flip through the book.

" How about this one? " Gil propped Molly's songbook onto the stand.

" What? " Molly asked, looking at the blue-haired male in a confused way.

" We could sing, together. " Gil answered, motioning to we book. Molly blushed, as Gil placed his fingers on the piano. Molly looked at this lyrics, getting ready to sing.

" It's my last big breath what you want me to do..." Molly sang quietly. " When you act all cool like you already knew...then I'll be stuck here cold just waiting it through...'Til your hearts beating for that somebody new. You know that it's true..." Molly paused, looking up at Gil, diligently tapping the piano keys. He looked over at Molly, smiling as she continued to sing.

" 'Cause it's beautiful people like you, who get whatever they want. And it's beautiful like you, who suck the life right out of my heart. And it's beautiful people like you, who make me, cryyyyyyy. 'Cause nobody could be nearly as cruel as you. " Molly sang, swaying side to side.

" It's a wicked game that your making me play..." Gil sang, reading the lyrics.

" Making me play..." Molly repeated.

" Where I crawl back home as your walking away. And it's all quite clear what you want me to say. "

" What you want me to saayyyy..." Molly sang, a smile appearing on her face.

" But you'll be so long gone, if I ask you to stay. " Gil sang, Molly joining in with him. " You know that it's true! "

" Cause it's beautiful people like you, who get whatever they want..." The two sang together. " And it's beautiful people like you, who suck the life right out of my heart...And it's beautiful people like you, who make me cryyyyy. Cause nobody else could be nearly as cruel as you. "

" It's my last big breath what you want me to do, " Molly sang after a long pause. " When you act all cool like you already knew..."

" Cause it's beautiful people like you, who get whatever they want...And it's beautiful people like you, who suck the life right out of my heart. And it's beautiful people like you, who make me cryyyyyy. Cause nobody else could nearly as cruel as you. "

" Mmmmmmm, nobody else could be nearly as cruel as you...as you..." Molly finished, taking her hands of the piano.

Molly turned to Gil, who was smiling back at her. " That was...nice. " Gil said, handing Molly her songbook.

" Thanks. " Molly smiled, getting up from the seat. Gil nodded, but before he walked out the door he took a deep breath, turning back towards Molly.

" Molly...I...I..." Molly looked up at Gil, her eyes widening. Gil blushed, not making any eye contact with her. " I...never mind..." Gil shook his head, running out the door. Molly sighed, heading back to the piano.

" Pathetic..." Molly stiffened as she gathered her things. Chloe stood in the doorway, looking after Gil. " Do you really think he likes, you?! " Molly ignored Chloe, heading out the door, but Chloe made sure she couldn't get past.

" Isn't that cute, she's acting like I'm not here! " Chloe said to her posse, who snickered along with their leader. Chloe turned back around, Molly's songbook catching her eyes. " What's _this_? " Chloe snatched the book right out of her hands.

" Please give it back Chloe. " Molly asked, reaching for her book. But Chloe quickly snatched it away, flipping through all the pages. She gave Molly a smirk, then turned to leave. Molly sighed, walking slowly out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

" Can you believe her?! " Chloe shouted, Deema nodding by her side. " She's purposely trying to steal him away from me! And Gil's so falling for it! She must be some type of witch or...or...hypnotist! " Chloe stamped her foot, anger bubbling inside her. She had seen everything that had gone on between Molly and Gil in the music room. They way they both sounded so good together, the way Gil looked at Molly as if she were and angel. It made Chloe sick, and she knew she had to do something about it.

"Maybe you should just let this one slide, Chloe. " Deeam suggested, tapping away on her phone. " I mean, there has to be hotter guys out there. "

Chloe felt like screaming. Is Deema actually sticking up for Molly? " Don't you dare take her side, you know that I can strip you of your popularity in less than a second, if I had too. " Chloe snapped. Deema nodded, still not making any eye contact with Chloe.

" Who are you texting?! " Chloe asked, grabbing Deema's phone, scrolling through her messages. " _MOLLY_?! " Chloe screamed, causing everyone to turn in there seats. The librarian glided over to them, motioning for them to leave. Chloe rolled her eyes, stomping out of the library, Deema right behind her.

" Since when did everyone start _liking_ her so much?! " Chloe asked, demanding for an answer. Deema shrugged, taking back her phone.

" She's kinda cool, once you get to know her. " Deema answered.

" No, she's not cool, and it looks like I have to remind everyone, _again_! " Chloe rolled her eyes, grabbing Deema's arm.

* * *

Gil had never even seen Goby around school grounds before. Like most students, Goby steered clear of Gil and most other 'populars'. Goby knew better than to mess with someone in a higher ranking than him. But when the two boys met just last week, it almost felt like they had known each other forever. Gil had noticed Goby's excessive creativity. He just kept coming up with new ways to do things or putting a creative new spin on things. Goby had noticed that Gil was more of a curious type of guy. Everywhere they went it was, 'what's this?', 'how do you work this thing?', 'should I press this big red button?'. You could say it was one of Gil's most likable traits. After that day in science class when they had become partners, Gol and Goby and been hanging out together nonstop. They were almost like brothers.

" Hey Gil! " Goby greeted happily, walking over to his daydreaming friend. Goby had noticed that ever since yesterday, Gil had been acting strange. " Gil? " Goby flicked Gil on his forehead, causing Gil to slip, falling in his chair.

" Oh, hey Goby..." Gil waved, turning back to his homework.

" Are you okay? " Goby asked, concerned. " You seem to be acting...weird. "

" Oh, it's nothing, really. " Gil reassured Goby. " I've just been...tired, lately. " Goby raised his eyebrow, sitting down next to Gil.

" Your lying. "

" How'd you know? "

" I didn't until just now. " Goby smiled, leaning back in his chair. " So, what's up? "

Gil motioned Goby to come closer. Goby followed, Gil lowering his voice into a whisper. " I've been shot. "

" WHAT?! " Goby shouted. Gil sighed as Goby quieted down. " Who shot you, are you okay? "

" No, I feel queasy, I haven't eaten in days, and I can't get any sleep..." Gil answered, looking down at his shoes.

" We should get you to a doctor's, you don't sound to good. And we better hurry, who knows what's gonna happen of you leave a bullet in you colon for too long. " Goby stood up, gesturing for Gil to follow.

" No Goby..." Gil smiled, sitting Goby down. " I wasn't really shot- "

" What? Then why...I'm really confused..." Goby said, scratching his head. Gil laughed, explaining to Goby what he really meant.

" I was shot by Cupid, you know, the guy in the diaper. I think he's supposed to be the guardian of love or something, I don't know. Anyway, there's this girl, I think she's in you math class- "

" Pink hair? " Goby asked, Gil's eyes widening.

" How'd you know? "

" I'd figured you'd like her..." Goby said, smiling. The two friends laughed walking out of the library. But meanwhile, a shadowy figure emerged from the shelves. She marched out of the library, texting everyone on her contact list.

_Molly, your gonna be so sorry you ever messed with me_, Chloe thought, sashaying down the hallway.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Happy November 1st! I hope everyone had a great Halloween! **


	9. Chapter 9

The text was out. Molly Gentilella exposed her body to a 23 year old. And Chloe had her evidence. Her photoshopped evidence. Everyone, literally everyone, in the school got the text. "That'll teach her." Chloe bragged to her followers about her payback to Molly. "Yeah," One follower replied, "Her life is practically over!". "What life?' Chloe said fixing her hair in the bathroom mirror, "She had no life to begin with!". The posse all laughed together, like normal posses do.

"Dude," Goby said as he rushed to his friend, "Did you hear about that Molly girl you like?". "Yeah I know," Gil said with a hint of disappointment in his voice, "But I just can't believe she'd do something like that... She seems so nice.". Goby comforted his friend. "You never know sometimes. You can't just trust everyone. That anonymous person who sent the text could be lying." Goby suggested. "I hope so." Gil replied.

When Molly entered the school, the whole hallway made room for her, something that never happened for her before. There were gasps, points, and laughs all directed towards her. "That's Shameful.", "Who would want to see her body anyways?" all floated throughout the hallway. Molly rushed to the nearest girl's bathroom. She saw someone she was not too excited to see. Chloe. With her clique.

"Well, well, well," Chloe said in a mocking voice, " Isn't it the little s... Molly? ". The clique laughed. "You know what is going on, don't you? You did this!" Molly was ready to attack the girl, but she couldn't with three other girls surronding her. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." Chloe sneered slyly. Molly never felt so embarrased, so humiliated, so violated in her whole entire life.

"Come on girls," Chloe snapped her fingers, signaling the clique to exit the bathroom, "We shouldn't talk to people like Molly." They left Molly alone in the bathroom, to cry. To blame herself. To wish she was dead.

"Molly?" A voice appeared from the door.

...

**Author's Note: **

**So this is a fan-made chapter written by LoveHateCare. And if you have no idea who she is or haven't read any of her stories, I think you should go check her out, she's really cool! **

**I hope you love this chapter as much as I do, I was really shocked when she had sent me the intro. She told me I could add onto it, but I just couldn't think of anything I think you guys have been waiting long enough for the next chapter. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Again, a big thanks to LoveHateCare, and have a nice day! Love ya! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

" Molly! " Molly looked up, her eyes red and puffy from sadness. She recognized that voice anywhere.

" What? " She whispered, barely hearing her words through her own ears. Meanwhile, Gil stood near the door, waiting for a response from Molly. " Molly? " Gil was tempted to open the door, but he knew he shouldn't. I mean, he was about to enter the girl's bathroom.

" Molly? I know your in there. Please answer. " Gil sighed, but before he could leave Molly walked out her eyes still a bit red. Gil stifled a laugh as toilet paper trailed behind Molly's shoe. " You got a little something, " Gil motioned to her foot. " Right there. " Molly blushed, snatching the toilet paper from her show and throwing it in a nearby garbage. Gil laughed as Molly's face turned even redder. The two continued down the hall, ignoring the whispers from other students.

" Is it all true? " Gil asked, stopping Molly. He didn't even have to explain, Molly shook her head, a single tear falling down her face.

" It's Chloe...she...she..."

" Yeah, I know, " Gil's smile faded, a frown now taking it's place. " What if I said I knew a way to help you become popular? " Gil asked, a smile reappearing on his face. Molly's face brightened, A shot at becoming popular? I'll take it!

Gil looked at Molly, then shrugged. " I'll take that as a no, I guess. " Gil laughed, waving as left. Might've been a good thing to say out loud, Molly thought, shaking her head.

* * *

Courtney sighed, dragging her books down the hall. It felt as if they weighed a million pounds. Courtney Wiggins had been at Chloe's side ever since they were babies, and this was, by far, the worst thing Chloe had ever done to anyone. As others made way for the pink-haired girl Courtney did the same, guilt washing over her like a wave at the beach.

Whispers and snickers came from the other students as Molly walked down the hall, tears hinted in the corner of her eyes. Courtney reached out to her, but slowly reached back. What are you thinking? Courtney thought to herself. Do you know what this could do to your reputation?! She stopped, thinking for a moment. If she helped Molly, then Chloe would instantly throw her out of her group. Muttering that about how she was "easily replaceable". On the other hand, Courtney could ignore her soft side, shrugging off Molly and her social life.

" Can you believe she even showed up to school today? " Courtney snapped out of her daydream. Chloe's voice floating around her ears. " It's like she tries to embarrass herself. " Chloe snickered, but for the first time, Courtney didn't join in with her.

" What's your problem?! " Chloe stepped in front of Courtney, blocking her view of Molly. Courtney looked down, kicking the air with her new boots.

" Oh, it's just..." Courtney paused. Was she really going to risk her popularity, all for a 'nobody'? Courtney shook her head, continuing her sentence, " Did you really have to do something so, I don't know, dramatic? "

" Listen hear 'nobody', " Chloe snapped, placing her hands on her hips. " Who was the one that helped you become popular? That's right me! " Chloe pretended to act surprised, but she knew what the truth was. Courtney had been a 'nobody' for years, but if Chloe hadn't come along, Courtney would have probably been in Molly's place right now. " I can easily replace you. " Chloe sashayed away, her other followers suddenly appearing at her side. See, Courtney told herself, told you you shouldn't have waisted your time with a 'nobody'.


End file.
